As is known in the art, there is a trend in hospitals, clinics, laboratories and other locations to perform tests (assays) on samples of patient specimens such as blood, spinal fluid, urine, serum, plasma, and the like using automated immunoassay analyzer systems. Relatively sophisticated automated analyzer systems typically accept a plurality of different patient specimen samples and perform different tests on each of the different samples. The samples may be diluted or otherwise treated using liquids provided by the system depending upon the type of analyzer system used, the type of assay being performed, and other factors including but not limited to the desired analyte concentration.
One problem which arises in automated analyzer systems is that analyzer provided processing liquids may be spent prior to completion of an assay. Some assays require multiple wash steps. In some assay protocols, different reagents are added at different time during the cycle. Consequently, different liquids within the automated analyzer system are used at different rates and thus must be replenished at different times. If a liquid is spent prior to the completion of a cycle, the entire assay would have to be repeated and it may be necessary to reset the system and replenish different reagents or other liquids such as wash liquids for example.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an automated liquid system which replenishes liquids and which allows liquids to be replaced relatively easily without stopping the operation of the analyzer system.